pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Ralts
|} Ralts (Japanese: ラルトス Ralts) is a dual-type Pokémon. Prior to Generation VI, it was a pure Pokémon. It evolves into starting at level 20, which evolves into starting at level 30 or, if male, when exposed to a . Biology Ralts is a humanoid Pokémon with a white body. It has thin arms and legs that widen toward the feet. There is a wispy extension trailing off the back of its feet, creating the overall impression of a nightgown or oversized dress. Most of its face is covered by green hair that resembles a , but a pair of pinkish red eyes is sometimes visible. There are two flat, red horns on top of its head: a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back. Ralts uses the horns to read people and Pokémon's emotions. Warm feelings cause its body to warm as well, but it hides if it senses hostility. If its is in a cheerful mood, Ralts also becomes cheerful and joyous. It is known to inhabit , but it does not normally show itself to humans. However, when it senses happy feelings, it will approach people. In the anime Major appearances Diantha's Ralts Diantha's Ralts, currently a Gardevoir, appeared in Battling Into the Hall of Fame! in a picture. Other Ralts debuted in the in the episode Do I Hear a Ralts? Max found one that was very sick and decided to prove his abilities by taking responsibility for it. With the help of , he rushed it to the nearest Pokémon Center. He later promised to return for Ralts when he is eligible to be a . Minor appearances A Ralts was living with some party-loving psychic Pokémon in an abandoned mining town in Fear Factor Phony. A Ralts appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Ralts appeared in SS027. A Ralts appeared in A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle!. A 's Ralts appeared in a fantasy in Clemont's Got a Secret!, when it was defeated along with its trainer by Clembot. A Ralts appeared in A Jolting Switcheroo!. A Ralts appeared in A PokéVision of Things to Come!. A 's Ralts appeared in A Battle by Any Other Name!. A Ralts appeared in Heroes - Friends and Faux Alike! A Ralts appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, under the ownership of a . A Ralts appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in a dance party. A Trainer's Ralts appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Pokédex entries . It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owned a Ralts nicknamed Rara. However, for most of the , Rara is with after Ruby was lost in an earthquake that left him under Mr. Briney's care (where he learned of the beautiful that Feefee eventually evolved into). While training with Wally under Norman's command, Rara evolves into a and is eventually returned to Ruby. In the Pokémon Ruby-Sapphire manga A Ralts appeared in Esper Clefairy!. Pokédex entries }} }} In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} and (Poké Radar)}} , , and }} (Swarm)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} }} |area= }} |} |} Trade in Lumiose City with Diantha after beating the Elite Four}} }} |} |} In side games |t=FFF|area=Hatch from }} |area=Huge Storage 1, Endless Level 12, Forever Level 12, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |area=Cargo Ship}} |area=Hinder Cape, Dark Temple}} |} |} |area=Tower: Challenger's Ground}} |area=Illusio}} |area=Model Train Room: Rush Hour}} |} |} |area=Infinite Ruins: Stage 1}} |area=Albens Town: Stage 217}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Sunlit Forest (All Areas)}} |area=Area 23: Stage 01}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center 5th Anniversary Charm Ralts|Japanese|Japan|5|April 25 to May 18, 2003|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Charm Ralts}} |Pokémon Center 5th Anniversary Wish Ralts|Japanese|Japan|5|April 25 to May 18, 2003|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Wish Ralts}} |Pokémon Center Mega Tokyo Ralts Egg|All|Japan|1|January 17 to March 1, 2015|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Ralts_2}} |Pokémon Center Hiroshima Ralts Egg|All|Japan|1|April 1 to 30, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Ralts}} |} GTS events |Kakereru Ralts|Japanese|GTS|6|April 4 to 10, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Kakereru}} |Nana Ralts|Japanese|GTS|7|April 4 to 10, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Nana}} |Toshi Ralts|Japanese|GTS|5|April 4 to 10, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Toshi}} |Yunosuke Ralts|Japanese|GTS|8|April 4 to 10, 2009|link=List of GTS event Pokémon distributions#Yunosuke}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness , and moves was 1×, and was 2× and moves was ½×}} Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ally Switch|Psychic|Status|—|—|15|*}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Destiny Bond|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Grudge|Ghost|Status|—|—|5}} |Mean Look|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Memento|Dark|Status|—|100|10}} |Misty Terrain|Fairy|Status|—|—|10}} |Shadow Sneak|Ghost|Physical|40|100|30}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Synchronoise|Psychic|Special|120|100|10||'}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- when its Attack is 44 or higher |link= , , , and }} |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Ralts's number in the Sinnoh Pokédex ( only) and the Almia Browser are the same: 157. * Ralts's sprite is the only one where its eyes are visible. In Pokémon X and Y, Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, one can see them if one were to view Ralts from below in the Pokédex/Trainer memo; however, it is not a sprite. * Ralts is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 198. ** This is also the lowest base stat total of all Psychic-type Pokémon. ** Ralts also has the lowest base of all Pokémon. * Despite the fact that Wally catches his Ralts on Route 102 at level 5 in the Hoenn games, it is impossible for the player to catch a level 5 Ralts in the entire game, except through breeding or through the DexNav . Origin Ralts's appearance seems to be based slightly on that of a young child, following the theory that young children can sense feelings easier and more thoroughly than adults. Its red "horns" also resemble the tips of a heart shape. Name origin Ralts may be a partial of astral (as in ); its other language names seem to follow this. It may also involve relate, referring to the way Ralts will only relate to kind Trainers. It may also be a play on (a type of dance); Ralts' evolutionary family appears to have several similarities to dancers. In other languages of astral, as in |es=Ralts|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Trasla|demeaning=Possibly an of astral, as in |it=Ralts|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=랄토스 Raltos|komeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |zh_cmn=拉魯拉絲 / 拉鲁拉丝 Lālǔlāsī|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of its Japanese name |ru=Ролтс Rolts|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Rara * Diantha's Ralts External links |} 280 Category:Pokémon that have had their type changed de:Trasla fr:Tarsal it:Ralts ja:ラルトス pl:Ralts zh:拉鲁拉丝